Two little girls
by ThisIsTorture
Summary: Ianto has gone into labour, and Jack is freaking out. :Janto and Towen.
1. Ianto's pain

(Tosh, Owen or Ianto isin't dead in this!)

Jack's Pov:

"JACK?!... JACK FFYCIN HARKNESS WAKE THE FFYC UP! "  
I get up of the Sofa and run upstairs, and he's lieing on the floor clutching his stomach and swearing in welsh.  
"Ianto.. You okay cariad?" I asked in a concerned voice.  
"NO I AM FFYCIN NOT JACK! I AM IN LABOUR FOR GOD'S SAKE!"  
"Oh god. No Ianto, it's not due for another 4weeks?! This can't be happining..!"  
"Jack, I would comfort you right now, IF I WASEN'T ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH HERE! CALL OWEN NOW!"  
"Right sorry, on it!" I ran downstairs as fast as my legs could carry, and dialed Owens number.  
"Harkness, you better have a good reason for waking me up at half three in the fucking morning" Said a grouchy voice at the other end of the line.  
"Owen, it's time. Ianto... He's.. He's having the baby. Oh my god, he's really having baby.. Fuck."  
"Oh shit, i'm on my way, in the mean time just make sure he walks around it should help."  
"Harkness...? HARKNESS!"  
"What.. Yeah, oh right sorry, Yeah will do."  
And with that he hung up. I stood there. Staring at the wall. It's really happening. Oh god.  
"JACK GET UP HERE NOW" Ianto shouted down the stairs.  
"Shit Ianto!" I thought as I was running up the stairs.  
"Jack, you better have good news. Cause this is all you're fault! If you hadn't of touched that FFYCIN ARTIFACT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THE FFYCIN MESS!" He screamed in pain.  
"Ianto just calm down, Owen's on his way. But you need to start walking around it will help with the pain cariad."  
I grabbed his hands and pulled him up.  
The next five minutes where enduced into welsh swearing screaming, and a pain in my hand i don't thinks going to go away. God I hate seeing him like this. I love him and I can't do anything to help him. Its killing me, but then we'll have two beautiful baby girls in a phew hours and it'll be all worth it.  
Knock Knock. " That must be Owen, stay here, i'll go get him."  
I rushed down the stairs and opened the door, before I could say anything Owen ran up the stairs with a medical kit in his hand.  
"Right tea-boy how you feeling?" I stood leaning against the door frame while Owen checked him over.  
"Well, Owen I don't know, how do you think i'm FFYCIN FEELING, THERE IS TWO FFYCIN HUMAN BEINGS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF ME! So sorry too say not the ffycin best!"  
"Wow, calm yourself tea-boy. Just sit there while I see if these kids are ready too come out yet."  
Owen looked at me and indicated I should go over too Ianto to hold his hand, So i went over and crouched down beside him and took hold of his hand.  
"It's okay Ianto, it'll be over before you know it." I smiled at him.  
"You better hope it does, because you're sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks!"  
I laughed, then he sent me a,Jack-if-you-don't-shut-up-i'm-going-to-kill-you- look.  
"Well, tea-boy a bit of a problem here, you're only in the first stage of labour.. So that means you won't be giving birth until 24hours from here.."  
"Owen, tell me you're joking." He sent Owen a death glare.  
"Sorry tea-boy. Not my fault, they just don't want too come out yet. So you'll just have to wait, try to relax though. Get a hot water-bottle, Make some tea.. Try too sleep as much as possible as well, and you'll be fine, I'll give you a bottle of painkillers that'll help, with the pain. But we need too get you too the hub, so when the time comes, we'll be able to start."  
"Okay Owen, Ianto common grab hold of my hand and we'll go to the hub yeah?"  
He took hold of my hand, and I pulled him up, I helped him down the stairs into the living room.  
He screamed in pain. "Owen these pain killers aren't working!"  
"Give them a phew minutes tea-boy, now comon hop into the car."  
I helped him into the car and we drove to the hub.  
When we got there, Owen helped him into the medical bay, while I went up to my office and dialled Toshiko's number. I knew Ianto wanted her too be here, and I knew she wanted too be here too, she would kill me if she wasen't.  
Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep. "Hello?" Came a tired reply for the end of the phone.  
"Tosh it's me, Iantos gon-"  
"OH MY GOD, HE'S IN LABOUR, Don't worry Jack i'll be there in a phew minutes!" I heard her happy screams at the other end of the phone and I hung up. What is it with girls and babies?  
I was thinking about phoning Gwen, but Ianto doesn't priticulary like her. It's been that way sense her wedding. I know Ianto has his insecurities about me and Gwen, but too be honest I don't like her that way. She's married and has a kid. But he knows nothing can ever happen between us.  
"Harkness get down here!" Came Owen from down-stairs.  
I ran quickly down stairs, when I saw Ianto up in the kitchen trieing to make something.  
"Tea-boy, you shouldn't be doing anything but resting!"  
"OWEN I CAN DO WOULD I WANT! IT'S JUST FFYCIN COFFE FOR FFYC SAKES!"  
"Harkness tell him to get back into bed!" And with that, Owen went back into the med bay.  
"Ianto, you should be in bed cariad." I said while trying to reach for his hand.  
"JACK! I can make myself some coffee." He sighed."Sorry cariad. I just feel useless not doing anything.."  
"Cariad, you are doing something, you're giving us a family. You're going to bring to beautiful girls into this world. And that's the most amount of work anybody's doing now"  
"Yeah think?" He said, Trying to fight back the tears.  
"I know, now common back to bed with you" He nodded and I led him back to bed, and tucked him in. "Soon know cariad, soon it'll be all over okay. I love you. "  
"Lo.. v..e ... y .. ou.. t.. o..o" He mumbled before falling asleep.  
I heard the alarms going of and the cog doors opening with a very excited Tosh coming in.  
"Hello?! Anybody, Ianto? Jack? Owen?"  
" Tosh, keep you're voice down.. Ianto's asleep."  
She, bit her lip. "Shit, sorry Jack. How is he?"  
"Well, apart from really bad pain, super I think."  
We walked over to him, asleep in the bed. I dragged a seat and sat beside the bed, looking at him. God he was so beautiful. How am I this lucky to have him? His piercing blue eyes that destroy my heart, them lips that could make me crumble too my knees. That suit that could-"  
"Jack, i'm going to go sit with Owen, i'll leave you too sit with him, If he wakes up call me."  
"Will do Tosh, will do."

Reviews are helpful, phew more chapters on the way.

Jessica.


	2. Ianto's gain

Ianto's POV: _  
15hours later:  
I woke up in a haze.. "Where am I?" I thought. But then I remembered, i'm in labour.. and I'm about too.. oh ffyc.  
I looked down, and there was Jack, sleeping still holding onto my hand.. I don't want too wake him. I'm pretty sure this is the most sleep he's had in about a week.  
I got up gently, and removed his hand from mine, I got the duvet from the bed, and wrapped it around him. I made my way up too the medical bay, and saw Tosh and Owen sleeping on the couch together. God, I wish Owen would just tell Tosh how he feels already.  
I made my way up too the kitchen, and poured my self a glass of water, when I felt a pair of hands go around my waist and a head on my solder.  
"What you doing out of bed."  
"Because i'm getting a drink of water, why aren't you asleep?"  
"Cause I noticed you where gone. " I smiled and turned round, I put my hands and the back of his head, and pushed his lips against mine. I pulled away and smiled.  
"Where going too have two baby girls soon, it's kind of scary.. Cause it's finally hit me, that i'ts happening."  
He reached for my hand and squeezed it. "I know. I was like that for a while, but then It's going to be worth it, the only reason I hate this is because you're in pain and I can't do anything to help." He said with a sad smile.  
"Cariad, I know that you're worried but don- OH MY GOD." I Crouched down and held my stomach.  
"Ianto?! Whats wrong?" He asked with a concerned voice.  
"I think the babies are coming.." I said while looking at the ground.  
"Right, lets get you down too the medical bay." He said while pulling me up and holding my arms while walking me down the stairs.  
"OWEN! Get here now, it's time!" Jack shouted.  
I heard a person yawn, and another person running up the steps. It was Tosh.  
"Ianto oh my god, sweetie are you okay?" She said, while yawning.  
"Yeah Tosh, just sup- AAGH. GOD." I held onto my stomach again.  
"Oh my god, let me help you." She ran over and grabbed hold of my other hand, and helped Jack help me down the stairs, Where a wide awake Owen was getting all the equipment.  
They sat me down on the med bay bed.  
"Right tea-boy, let me just check here a second."  
We all waited for Owens verdict which felt like forever.  
"Right well tea-boy, you ready to be a mother?" He said smirking.  
I let out a heavy breath "Ready, just get them out, this is torture."  
"Right Tosh, I need you too hand me those gloves over there."  
Tosh ran over and grabbed the gloves, and ran back and handed them to Owen.  
"Cheers babe, right now Tea-boy when there's another contraction you tell me, And then when I count too three you push, okay?"  
"Yeah,, -AAGHH IT'S HAPPENING NOW, DO I PUSH NOW?!"  
"No, on the count of three.. one... two... Three, Push"  
I held on the Jack's hand and squeezed it while I pushed.  
"AAAGH OH MY GOD." I said, then fell back onto the bed.  
"Right tea-boy, you're near there for baby number 1, now same again when the next contraction on the count of three, you push."  
" Yeah okay.." I said, while hoping to god this wasen't as bad as the other one.  
"AAAGH NOW. HURRY UP, SAY 3 ALREADY!"  
"Right, one.. two.. three, push!"  
I pushed with all my might into this one, and exhausted fell back onto the table.  
I heard small crying noises coming from the other end of me.  
"Right, Harkness want too cut the cord?"  
Jack, looked at Owen, then at me. I just nodded my head and smiled.  
He grinned in return and went to cut the cord. I saw Owen pass Jack, our baby in a blanket. Jack came back upto me, and showed me are beautiful girl. She was so beautiful. I laughed at touched her face, and her eyes lite up, They were piercing blue. Just like here dad. I looked over at Jack and he smiled, and kissed my head.  
"Right tea-boy, ready too push again?"  
"Owen, i'm tired let me sleep."  
"Sorry no can do, but after you get baby number 2 out, then certainly."  
"AAAGH OKAY, OKAY. CONTRACTION OWEN 1 2 3?!"  
"Right, one.. two.. three, push!"  
I pushed again for a second, and fell back onto the bed.  
"Owen, I can't it's too hard." I winced grabbing the top of my stomach.  
"Comon tea-boy, you're a fighter. Just two more pushes and it'll be all over okay?"  
"AAAGH OKAY NOW!  
"Right, one two three.. push now!"  
I pushed with all I had in me, and I collapsed back onto the table, but I heard a tiny cry.  
I thanked god, that it was over and now I can relax again.  
"Right Jack, you want to cut this cord?" Jack looked at me and then at Owen.  
"I think Toshiko should cut it." He said smiling at me. I smiled back.  
"Tosh, want to cut the cord?" I heard her squeal and rush over to me, she planted a kiss at the top of my head and then ran over to Owen. I heard a snip, and then a tiny cry.  
I started to feel tired, and closed my eyes.  
"Right well, tea-boy i'll give you some tablets, so you can sleep easier." He said, I opened my eyes, and I saw Jack and Tosh holding too beautiful girls in there hands, They both walked over too me. "  
"So, Ianto. What you want too name these beauties?"  
"I think we should name them, then name's you suggested." I smiled.  
I saw him grin. "Right, Tosh. Say hello to 'Lilli Rose harkness-Jones', and her beautiful sister, 'Lowri Sophia Harkness-Jones."  
"Hi Lowri, I'm you're auntie Tosh." She smiled down at the bundle in here arms.  
She walked over to me, and handed me Lowri. I looked down at the little girl in my hands. She was so tiny.. Her eyes, where so blue. And here nose was the cuttest thing i've ever seen.  
"Hi Lowri" I said, while smiling at her, She started to move her hands up too my face. She was feeling my face. I laughed. I looked up to Jack who was beside me, looking down at me, he smiled.  
"I'm just going to give you too some privacy." And with that she walked out of the room.  
"You did it Ianto." He said, while going to sit on the chair beside the bed. I reached out and grabbed his hand. And I squeezed it.  
"We did it Jack." I smiled at him.  
"There so tiny." He said while looking at Lilli.  
"I know, she has you're eyes." I looked up, and he was smiling at me. Then his face turned a pale white.  
"Does that mean I still have to sleep on the couch?" He said.  
I laughed. "I think we can safely say you're not sleeping on the couch." He returned his colour, and smiled at me.  
"Well, Mr Jones. It's time you went to sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted." Said Owen, coming up from the kitchen.  
"Yeah I could do with a sleep right now." I said yawning.  
Jack, smiled and took Lowri from me. He kissed my forehead. And whispered in my ear.  
"Well be here when you wake up, Love you cariad."  
I smiled, and watched them walk out of the room. I closed my eyes, and smiled to myself. This is probably the most amount of sleep i'm going to get in a long time. Might aswell start while I can.  
The End. _  
Review's would be nice. Might do a sequel? Review review review!  
Jessica.


End file.
